


One Last Chance

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex stood atop the tallest building in Bristol. As he looked down, he could see the lights illuminate the city, protecting it from the dark. The dark that had already taken him. Alex had screwed up. Big time. He didn’t think that Ross would find out. He didn’t that Kim would find out either. He’d managed to keep both of his relationships with them a secret from each other. That is until Valentine's Day came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I used a prompt from OTP Prompts. This is it: Imagine Paerson A is feeling suicidal because they feel that no one would even care if they died. Looking down from the place that they intend to jump from, they decide to give the world a final chance to prove someone cares by dialing a random number on their phone. (But in this case, Person A just picks a random number from his contacts.) If no one answers, they will jump. The number they dial (If I decide to make someone answer) just so happens to be Person B’s number. How Person B reacts to Person A’s explanation is up to you.

Alex stood atop the tallest building in Bristol. As he looked down, he could see the lights illuminate the city, protecting it from the dark. The dark that had already taken him. Alex had screwed up. Big time. He didn’t think that Ross would find out. He didn’t that Kim would find out either. He’d managed to keep both of his relationships with them a secret from each other. That is until Valentine's Day came.

Valentine’s Day

Ross’ POV:

Ross walked into the office holding roses and chocolates. He was going to surprise Alex with this little gift. He knew that it would mean a lot to him,”We’ve been dating for over six months now. You could probably call it a half-a-versary.” He thought. As he strode towards Alex’s office, he spotted Kim holding a matching pair of roses and chocolates similar to his.

“Who are those for?” Ross asked her. “Didn’t know you were dating anyone.” Kim shot him an agitated look.

“For your information, I’ve dated a lot of people in my time. Infact, I’m giving these to my boyfriend. We’ve been dating for two months now.” Kim retorted.

“Your boyfriend works at the office?”

“Smiffy hasn’t told you yet? These are for him.”   
She held up her roses and chocolates and continued down the hallway when she heard Ross say: ”But me and Smiffy have already been in a dating for six months. Who do you think these are for?” He held up his roses and chocolates. This made Kim stop in her tracks.

“What?!” She very nearly screamed. “You’ve been dating my boyfriend!!”

“I had him first!!” 

It was a battle of who Smiffy’s boyfriend was until it dawned on them.

“Wait, wait. So if you dated Smiffy for six months and I two, then that means that we’ve both been dating Smiffy at the same time for two months.” Kim said. “He CHEATED on us!!” Just then Alex walked into the office.

“Hey, who are those for?” He said with his iconic smile.

“They were gonna be for you, CHEATER!” Kim stormed out of the office, fuming. Just he and Ross stood in the room now.

“Is this all true?” Ross said, on the verge of tears. Alex just stood there in icy silence.

“Look, I can explain-”Alex began to say before he was interrupted by Ross.

“I don’t WANT an explanation, I want an ANSWER!!’

“But I- It was- Yes, it’s true.” Alex admitted. Upon hearing this, Ross threw the roses and the chocolates down on the floor and ran out of the room, tears streaming down his face. Alex sat down at his desk and put his head in his arms, sobbing. When he looked at his desk, where there were supposed to be roses, there was a shattered photo frame, containing an old picture of him and Ross.  
~~~

Alex’s POV

Alex barely made it through the day without stopping to sob every 20 minutes. Everything around him reminded him of Ross. He could tolerate a breakup with Kim, he hadn’t been dating her for very long. He was going to break up with her anyway. Ross was special though. He’d been one of his best friends and he’d been in a relationship with him the longest. 

As Alex got back into his car, he pulled out the small, velvet, box that he was saving for Ross and put it back in its side compartment.

The next day he came to work he got dirty looks from everyone. Bad news seemed to spread quickly. He felt a sharp pang of guilt. As he walked towards the break room, he passed by Hannah who muttered “cheater” under her breath as she passed him. This was it. Everyone hated him.

Current Day (The day this is posted)

Alex’s POV

Alex looked over the edge of the building again. He slowly inched closer towards the edge until he just centimetres away. 

“Just one step” He said to himself. “Just one more step and it’ll all be over.” He took a deep breath as the wind blew through his hair. 

Alex thought about Ross and Kim. Especially Ross. “They both still probably hate me” He thought. “But there’s all my other friends as well.” He stood there on the edge like a gargoyle, watching the city. He thought more about how his friends would react to his death. He didn’t even talk to any of them about it. About Ross.

Alex pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. 

“One last chance, world. one last chance to prove someone would care.” He said to himself. 

“Lewis. Nah. Simon. Nah. Zoey?? I didn’t even know I had her. Nah.” He went like this through all his contacts, deciding if he should talk to them about this big decision. “Turps. No. Sips. No. Trott….” He held his thumb over the call button, making his decision. “Oh fuck it.” he went and pressed the button. He took a deep breath. 

“Answer and I’ll talk. No answer and I jump.” Alex said to himself. “It’s as simple as that.” He held his phone in his hand. As he looked down again, he saw that there was a small group gathering at the bottom of the building, all looking up to where he stood now. The phone rang at least 5 times. 

“Hello? Smith? Are you there?” Trott’s voice came over the phone. 

“Yeah, I’m here.” Alex replied.

“Ross is with me by the way.” He heard a faint ‘hello’ in the background.

“Where are you? You didn’t show up at work today.”

“Um… Somewhere I’m not meant to be.” He looked back down at the crowd forming below him.

“Ugh, whatever. I’ve just run to get some groceries. I’m stopping by your flat on the way home. You better be in there.” Trott said.

“Looks like you’ll have some time. There’s a massive crowd here gathering in front of this building.” Ross spoke. Smith melted at these words. This was the first time in days he’d actually spoke to him.

“Hey, who’s that.” Trott said. As Alex looked back down, he could see a car and the faint outline of an arm pointing at him.

“Remember when I said I was somewhere I wasn’t supposed to be?” Alex said. As Trott focused more on the person, he saw a tall, ginger, man wearing a burgundy shirt.

“ALEX, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?” Trott shouted. Alex broke into tears. Both Trott and Ross could hear him sobbing over the phone.

“It’s my escape. Escape away from all this guilt on my shoulders.” Alex said, still sobbing. He stepped closer to the edge. The large crowd under him gasped and he could hear Ross very nearly shout “No” over the phone.

“Literally everyone at the office hates me.” He went even closer. “I’m so sorry, Ross. I was going to breakup with Kim, but it was too late. You’d already found out.” He went closer. He was literally toe-to-toe with the edge of the roof. As he looked at the car where Ross and Trott were, he saw that the car doors were flung open and they were standing up, watching him. “I got you a ring.” Alex said as he felt the small box in his back pocket. Ross was in full tears now.

“I forgive you, I forgive you!” Ross screamed into the phone. “Please, don’t do this.”

Non-Angst Ending

Ross’ POV

He wiped his eyes as he watched Alex step down from the edge of the building and he let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. A couple minutes later, Alex walked out of the doors of the building and jumped into Ross’ arms. Alex sobbed into his neck.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I forgive you.” Ross whispered into Alex’s ear. 

~~~

Alex’s POV (Again)

Ross and Alex sat in the back of Trott’s car. Alex’s head on Ross’ shoulder and Ross couldn’t help but run his fingers through his hair. When they got to Alex’s flat, Trott dropped him off. As they were leaving, Alex felt the small, velvet box in his back pocket. He literally ran down the street yelling,”Wait, wait!!” The car pulled over and Trott lowered his window. 

“What, mate?”

“I need Ross for a bit.” Alex said. Ross got out of the car and Alex walked over to him. He kneeled down and pulled the small box out of his back pocket. 

“Ross Hornby, will you marry me?” Silence followed as Ross took in what was happening.

“Yes.”

Angst Ending

“I’m sorry, Ross.” Alex said, still in tears. “But I don’t think that I’ll be able to forgive myself. Alex closed his eyes and took his final step forward. As he fell, he heard the screams of many people and Ross shouting,” NOOO” “I guess people do care.” Alex thought. Then everything went black.

Ross’ POV

He ran towards Alex’s corpse that now lay on the side walk. All bloodied and broken, Ross kneeled down and repeated over and over again,”I’m sorry, please gut up.” But no avail. He heard the sound of a siren approaching and suddenly paramedics came in with defibrillators, trying to restart the heart that was already shattered into a million peices.


End file.
